ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Back Down: Simma vs. Matthew
Matthew sat on the couch lazily and watched the television. As usual, nothing good was on. He sighed, burying his head into the armrest of the couch. Today was going to be a slow day. "Matthew, theres a new member! Her name is Simma. She's kinda' shy. Simma, come on out!" said Dove, getting Simma. "H-h-hello.... i-i'm S-Simma..." mumbled Simma. He peered over the top of the couch in interest. A new member? A little girl! She was adorable! "Hello!" Matt greeted cheerfully, waving to her. Simma ran behind Dove and cried softly. "D-Dove!" She whispered loud enough for dove to hear her. "He won't bite! Come on, sit with me and Matthew!" Dove said. Matthew made room on the couch, positioning himself strategically in the middle so that he could sit next to Simma'' and'' Dove. "Nice to meet you, Matt-Matthew." Simma said un-steadily putting her hand out to greet Matthew. Matt stared at the hand a while. "How old are you?" he asked inquisitively. Such a cute girl shouldn't be getting hurt. "I'm 8 years old. My mom is Mother earth, my dad is Father time... And my real name is Daughter Rainbow. I make the rainbows happen." Said Simma, putting her hand back down. Patrick had to restrain himself from laughing. His attempts were futile, and a few giggles escaped his lips. He looked up at Dove pleadingly. Maybe she could make him shut up. Dove gave him the Angry Eye. "Shut it!" Whispered Dove to Matthew, While Simma burried her face in Doves side and cried softly. Patrick didn't seem to be listening. "How could the earth and time ever mate, anyway? It isn't possible. You're living in a fairy tale." he ranted, making his views clear. He flinched at Dove's eye, not looking directly into it. "SHUT UP!" Screamed Simma. "You just dont understand cuz youre a human! My mom and dad only CONTROL the earth and time!" Shouted Simma, now Crying so hard, That the sky and rainbow turned Grey, and it started to downpoure. "Look what you made her do! Now appoligize!" said Dove. "What!? Why!? She should grow up..." Matthew mumbled, very careful to avoid the look Dove was giving him. "Simma's parants do exsist, i have met them. In fact, there here to wish there little girl goodbye." Said Dove, who pointed to Simma's parants. "Why, hello..." Said Mother earth, with a sad look on her face. "Oh... I'm sorry.. I promise I'll take care of your daughter.." he mumbled. He wasn't looking at anybody now, eyes fixated on the floor. "See ya' later...." Said Sister Animal to Simma. "Yhea, See ya, squirt. Said Brother Water, As he patted Simma on the head. "And for you, Hottie, a kiss!" Said Brother water to Dove. "Yeah.... Never gonna happen." replied Dove. Brother water was subsequently blown through a wall by a psychokinetic wave of energy. Patrick sat there, fuming and red-faced, that anyone would try to hit on his Dove. "Matthew!!!" Screamed Dove, she hugged Brother Water and kissed a cut he got. "I think you should go now." Said Dove, unpleased with Matthew. As they left, Simma whent to Dove's room for a nap. "Matthew! *shigh*" Said Dove, kissing Matthew. Matt blushed and deepened the kiss. This was nice. "I'm sorry Dove.." Matt sniffed, leaning his forehead against her's. Suddenly, something very scary occured to him. Dove could posess him, couldn't she? Could she make him apologize? Could she control what he said too? Matthew backed away from Dove. He forgot she could read minds. It wasn't so much that he didn't like her inside his head anymore. She could do whatever she wanted anytime she wished. But he would rather not apologize. Simma would walk all over him. "Matthew? Are you O.K?" Dove asked, truly confused. "I will not read you're mind, because I promiced when Lulu came. Remember?" Dove was speaking the truth, and she refused to read his mind. "It's okay if you do.. I wouldn't mind.. it's just... nevermind. Forget I did anything." he replied, sitting next to her once again. He leaned his head on her shoulder. "Well, i'm gonna' go check on Simma." Dove said, going into her own room, where simma was sleeping. When Dove got into her room, Simma was finishing a drawing. It was a picture of her killing Matthew. "Simma!!! How could you! Ohhhh!!!!" Dove started yelling (they where so bad, i can't even list them). "You're... um.... Not allowed to.... what do you like to do?" said Dove, looking for a punisment. "I like to draw." replied Simma. "Fine, you're not allowed to draw for a month." said Dove. Simma's eyes where glowing red. Matthew lazily walked into the room. He stared at the picture a long moment before moving his gaze to Simma. "I want her to leave." he stated sternly, not taking his eyes off of her. "Huh?" Simma was confused. She looked at the drawing in her hand. "Who drew this?" Simma said. Dove was confused. She whent into Simma's mind. There, was a bug only carried by Azarathians. It would make good people do things that Bad people would do, and made Bad people do things Good people would do. that bug made Dove evil, when she kissed an Evil person."She has a bug, she did not mean to draw that, Here. Let me get my bug back." Dove telleported into Simma's mind, and took the bug back. "There, she sould not be doing things like that again." Dove said, putting the bug back into her head. "Right." Matthew said, slightly confused now as well. "If you took the bug, wouldn't that make you evil now?" he guessed, eyeing Dove strangely. "Oh, it will only happan when an evil kisses me, but then can be reversed if a good guy kisses me." "i should be good." said Dove, sitting on her bed trying to get Simma to sleep. "But... evil isn't as simple as a bug. It's an emotional force the propels people to do bad things. It can't simply be manifested into a bug." he argued. "Ah, but it's a special bug from Azarath. It bited you're brain without harm, And gives you evil cells. i can controll them." Said Dove, gettin Simma to fall asleep, inviteing Matthew to sit with her on her bed. Matthew leaned his head on her shoulder once again. "I'm tired too.." he mumbled, unable to fall asleep. Insomnia was annoying. "Well, I can move Simma, if you want to lay down on my bed." Dove said, putting her hand on his. "That's not what's wrong.." he grumbled. He wasn't sure what it was, but he always had trouble sleeping. Nuzzling into the crook of Dove's neck, he stayed there a moment. "Do you have Insomnia? I used to have it as a kid..." Said Dove whispering. He nodded slowly. "Well, You're lucky. i have pill's to reduse that by 98%. I'll be right back. There in the cubbord." She said, leaving the room. Pills? Matthew didn't enjoy taking drugs. He wouldn't be able to distinguish it from any other foreign substances.. but they were Dove's. And he was sure it would make him feel better if he got some. He sat there expectantly, waiting for her to get back. "There made with real fruit, from Azarath. they realy help." she said, giving two to Matthew. "swallo them whole, no liquids fo 2 muniets after that. I need to go to the store and get some more food." Dove rushed in a 19 second sentance. Matthew swallowed them quickly. "How long does it take?" he asked cautiously. "Speaking of that, where are you gonna sleep tonight?" "For the pill's, 4 muniets. I'm probably sleeping with Simma in here. I have a sleeping bag. See ya' later. eny special food requests from the store?" Said Dove, changing into her other outfit. Matthew observed Simma for a few of his four minutes. She seemed rather peaceful. He tucked her in slightly and turned, only to pass out on the bed from Dove's pills. Simma woke up, then woke Matthew up. "Hello.." he said slowly, sitting up on the bed. "Dont even try to take my Dove away, boy!" Said Simma. Matthew was speechless for a moment, then narrowed his eyes. "YOU'RE DOVE!? She's MINE." "PHFT! in you're dreams, you Door matt!" She said, using Door matt as an insult to his name. "Or what!?" he prodded, poking her in the forehead. "I'll tell My mom, dad and Dove. and then i'll make a lightnig bolt hit you in the butt!" she yelled, punching Matthew in the chest. Matthew laughed slightly at the tiny amount of power Simma placed into the punch. He flicked her forehead. "And then I'll kill all of them.. besides Dove. What would you do then?" "I'd tell God, who gave my family this job." She said, launching a realy hot lightning bolt at his leg, and did not miss. Matthew actually had to lay a hand on Simma's shoulder for support. He couldn't bare to look at what was left of his leg. "I'm... sorry.." he groaned, hoping she'd forgive him and not hurt him. "Matthew, I'm back!" yelled Dove, wondering where he was. Simma took his hand of her shoulder, makeing him collapse."Say she's mine and i'll help you." "No.." Matthew mumbled defiantly. Dove would come in here soon, and make everything better. "Help.." "Matthew? Matthew! Are you O.K.?"Dove said. " He hit himself in the lig with you're mallet." Simma said pointing to Dove's Mallet, not far away. "No.. I didn't.." Matthew began, looking up at Simma. She smiled. "Well enyway, come on." Dove said, Kissing Matthews cheek. "Simma, go back to sleep." Dove ordered. "Yes, Dove.' Said Simma with a hug for Dove. Matthew wasn't able to respond. His eyes drooped, half-open, as he eyed Simma. "She's yours.." he managed, passing out. "Matthew. passing out is just youre thing, aint it?" She said, telling Simma to go lye down on the couch. She then put Matthew on her bed. He mumbled something in his sleep. It was obvious he wasn't very happy. He began thrashing about wildly on the bed. "Matthew? Are you O.K.?" Asked Dove as she started humming softly, and began to rub his back. Matthew's eyes fluttered open then shut again. This felt good. "Nnnnn.." was all he could manage, utterly absorbed with the movement of Dove's hand. "There ya' go." Whispered Dove, And healed Matthew's leg. "Matthew, wake up!" Said Dove, 45 muinuts later. "Why..?" Matthew replied lazily. It wasn't very often that he got to sleep. And with such a good dream too... That he couldn't seem to remember anymore. He didn't budge from the bed. Dove was in her biker chick outfit. "I'm goin' out with Ricky." Said Dove. "Ricky, Come here! I want you to meet Matthew!" Shouted Dove. The loud noice irratated Matthew, But Dove rubbed his back, so he got over it. Yes he did. His face was still dazed from it when the boy walked into the room. "Hello.." Matthew greeted civily, observing his rival casually. "Hey." said Rick dully, obvisly displeased that another man was in Doves bed. "Opps! how silly of me! Matthew, Ricky is my Boyfriend" said Dove, attempting to kiss Rick. The word made Matthew so depressed he was unable to prevent the kiss, which sent him spiraling into a deeper depression. "Nice to meet you.." he said bitterly. "Come on. Lets go." Said Rick. "O.K.! Later, Matthew!" Said Dove, as She and Rick left. Matthew walked into the living room, now an emotional wreck. He plopped down on the couch, completely unaware of anybody near him, and began watching television. "OUCH! Get off me you pile of junk!" Shouted Simma, as Matthew was sitting on her feet. "You're on my feet!" Matthew flinched at Simma's shouting. He was afraid she'd hurt him again. Quickly shuffling off of her feet, he spared an apologetic glance at her, unwillingly meeting her eyes. He sat there staring at her, hoping she would dismiss him. "While i'm up, Go get me some juice. Or else....ZAP!!!" said Simma, makeing a small spark come from her finger. "Also, give me the chips on top of the frige."Said Simma, feeling rather hungry. He winced at the site of the spark. Heeding Simma's warning, Matthew ran to the kitchen hastily, quickly presenting everything she had asked for. He hurried back and presented the items to her, once again waiting to be dismissed. This was humiliating. "Thank you." "Hay, this is APPLE juice! i'm allirgic to this stuff! Are you trying ''to kill me!!! Jeech!" Simma was displeased, because if she even touched an apple, she would die. "I-I-I'm s-sorry!" Matthew stuttered. He was so afraid he was actually crying. Shrinking behind a pillow, he hoped she wouldn't be to angry at him. "Here, Take this stupid juice. Go get me ornge juice, please. Here, want a chip?" Said Simma, trying to be nicer to Matthew. Matthew took the chip and ate it slowly. He wasn't moving from the couch, easily distracted by the television and forgetting about Simma's juice. "AHEM. I'm waiting for my juice!" Said Simma, sparking her finger tip. "Don't make me Zap you. You underestimate me because of my girliness, but i am quite the butt-kicker!" Said Simma, waiting for juice. Matthew giggled slightly, still completely ignoring Simma. A quick change of mind had ridden him of his fear. He glanced at her and she was blasted off the couch, providing room for Matthew's feet. "AHHHHH!" Simma screamed loudly. Loudly enough, That Dove could hear her. "Whats the matter, Simma?" Asked Dove, as she tellaported into the room. "WHAAA! Ma-Matthew Bla-blasted me o-off the c-couch! WHAAA!" Simma started to fake cry. Matthew was sitting right by the chips, so it looked as if he was eating them. "T-then, he try-tryed to to kill me wi-with ''apple ''ju-juice! WHAA!" Simma whailed. "Oh, Simma! Said Dove, Hugging her. "Go back in my room and lie down, sweetie." Said Dove, As she sat next to Matthew. Matthew wouldn't look at Dove. "She's lying..!" he protested, staring at the floor. "I know she is. Last time, befor i left, i checked the vidio camras. I'm sorry." Said Dove, as she started to cry. "I'ts all my fault." She sobbed, looking at the floor. "No it's not.." he comforted her, mimicking the rubbing she had done on his back before. "If anything, I'd like to discuss ''Rick." "Why? Do you not like him?" asked Dove, Smileing from the back rub. "I thought I was your boyfriend...!" he grumbled, stopping the back rub. He was in a pretty bad mood now. "OHHHH. no, I ment with Ricky, friend who is a boy. You are ''my boyfriend. i mean like, i love you. i kiss ''all ''my boy friends, to make them happy." said Dove, rubbing Matthew's back. Matthew was easily convinced. He mumbled something slightly but it wasn't audible over his pleasure. "Don't stop.. please.." he pleaded, blushing slightly. "hehe." Dove giggled. She liked it when Matthew was happy. Matthew liked it when he was happy too. He leaned back slightly, letting Dove's hand take most of the pressure off his back. A dazed smile spread over his face. "Can we sleep together tonight..?" he asked innocently. "Sure. Simma can sleep in the sleeping bag, out here." Dove replied. "Could we go.. right now..?" he asked eargerly. Matthew couldn't wait. "You will never take my Dove away! AHHHHH!" Simma came rushing out, blasting Matthew with Lightning as hot as the sun. "Simma! stop it!" Screamed Dove. "FYI, He is not my boyfriend. Rick is. Take him if you want." Matthew, who was barely able to deflect the blast with a psionic shield, found himself unable to respond to Dove's comment. "He is..?" he asked hopefully, hoping he'd misheard her. "He is?" Simma repeted, as she stopped blasting Matt. "Yes, he is." Dove said, sending simma to Dove's room. She then sat Matthew and herself down on the coutch. "No, he's not. But Simma could never hurt him, because i'm always with him, or Simma." Dove awnsered. "Why not just get rid of her? I don't like you calling someone else your boyfriend." he grumbled. "Well, Matthew..." said Dove, hesitaiting. "It's complicated. I still want her around, and she needs me. Plus, we're getting big bucks from her parants." Said Dove, quietly. Matthew leaned his head on Dove's shoulder, then hugged her. "Okay.." he agreed, kissing her on the cheek. "Look, i need to go. I told Ricky that i'd tellaport here, see whats going on, solve it, and then telleport back. I love you. Bye." said Dove, tellaporting back to Rick. Matthew was speechless. Was he really her boyfriend, that she'd just ditch him like that for another girl. He stood, aggrivated, and walked into Dove's room, blasting Simma through the wall with a psychic blast. He'd had enough. "Ah, knock it off, would ya'? You got my decoy doll, By The Way." Simma Popped from out of the bed. "Listen, i'm Sorry, and i'll be nicer. i wont like you, but i wont be mean to you. I promice." Simma was telling the truth, but, she would still hit him now and then if Matthew tried to kiss Dove or somthing like that in front of her. "Too late." Matthew said, pulling at a boulder from the rubble he created and sending it flying at Simma. "You know, Dove will be angry when she finds out you ruinded her room or house like this." Said Simma, trying to get the two outside she could really unleash her power. She changed her mind, and decided to attempt (and win) to kill Matthew. Matthew faltered for a moment. He didn't want Dove to be mad.. "Roof." he decided, walking out of the room. "An even better place to electracute and Soak him!" Simma thougout. "Race ya'!" Said Simma rushing up to the roof. But Matthew was already there when she arrived. He immediately blasted her off the side of the roof with a psionic wave, hoping she'd fall off the edge and go ''splat on the ground. "Forses of nature, time, water, animals, earth, family, Help me out!' Simma said, in witch she used as a ritchual to call apon her family to help her. "Dragon form!" Called Sister animal, As she caught Simma when she fell off the roof. "Hay, Door Matt! No one hurts Simma but her Siblings!" Brother water shouted as he soaked Matthew with water. "Hay!" Simma said to Brother water. Matthew removed the water from himself using psychokinesis. Rapidly absorbing the heat from it, he turned it into a ball of ice, launching it at Brother Water. "Nobody touches my daughter! Said Father time, Freezing time, makeing the ice ball go to Matthew. "There, that aughta teach him a lesson!" Said Father time, un-freezing time. Matthew was rather suprised that the ball would just change direction like that, but remained undaunted. The ice ball evaporated before him rather simply. Reaching out this time, the glass on the entire top floor of the tower shattered, and he sent all one-hundred thousand, five-hundred and forty-two pieces flying at Simma. "I dont think so!" Mother earth made the earth spin, so the glass whent to the ground. "Hahahah! now you have to repair that!" Simma said to Matthew. Sister animal gave Simma to Brother water, who made a sheild around her. Sister animal then Turned into the most ferise land animal ever.... A dinosour. "Roooooaaaaaaar!" Sister animal attaked Matthew. Matthew sighed, warping above the animal's head. He just wished she'd turn back to her human form. He didn't want to hurt her.. Regardless, he lept off the dinosaur's head and at brother water. " Oh,Matthew!" Shouted Sister Animal, Who was in her human form, witch almost all boys thought was cute. Matthew flinched. Was she calling for him? He turned around slowly. "..Wha.. what..?" "Hi." Sister animal's body was sparkling, shining, and it seemed as if every boy on the planet was there. "Where you goona attak them?" Said Sister animal as she looked deep into Matthews eyes, to try to get him to leave. "Will you go out with me?" he asked suddenly. If she said yes, he would leave with her. If she said no, he would continue while constantly avoiding her. "Matthew! How could you!" Dove was back and heard what happend. She started to cry. Matthew glanced backwards at her. "You can't have more than one boyfriend, Dove.. I'm breaking up with you." he stated sternly. He turned back to Sister Animal, expecting an answer. "Wha..." Dove started to cry loudly. "You hurt my Dove!" Simma whent full attak on Matthew. "How dare you make her cry! Attck Family!" Simma Unleashed all of her power on him. The rest of the family did the same. Matthew warped out of the way, staring dimly up at the tower from the ground. "Is that a 'no'?" he called, asking Sister Animal. "What do you think?" Sister animal responded, giving him the middle finger. Matthew frowned. What a disapointment. "Okay.. Goodbye then.." he mumbled, warping someplace else. He would never return. He didn't need them. Dove knew where he whent. She followed him. "Matthew, I-I, do love you, and i don't want to brake up with you." Dove ran up behind him and hugged him. Matthew simply warped out of her arms and to somewhere else. Alaska. It would be nice there. "Alaska, huh? Well, Two can play at that Game!!!" Dove tellaported Home, Switched into warmer cloths, got a realy loud marching band, And tellaported them there to irratate Matthew. Matthew got annoyed. He pushed her away slightly and ran again. She was stalking him. Maybe he could report her to the police. "Matthew, Forgive me, please." Dove started to cry. "If you thought i was cheating on you with Ricky, Forgive me, Please." Dove attempted to kiss him. Matthew let her. He was week. He needed her. Unwillingly breaking the kiss, he was once again unable to make eye contact with her. "I.. I'm sorry Dove.." he begged, bursting into tears. "Ahhhhh!" Dove screamed as she woke up. "Just a dream....." Dove woke Simma and Matthew up. "What happend?" Simma Said. Matthew grumbled something and buried his head under the pillow. "Can't this wait until the morning..?" "Matthew," Called Dove, "Can you get off the couch and sleep with me? "Uhm... sure, Dove.." Matthew rose from the couch and stumbled into Dove's room, collapsing on her bed. He smiled. Dove's room always smelt nice. "When you said sleep with, did you mean sex?" he asked sarcastically, knowing the answer was no. He was just teasing her. "Whats.." Simma Began "Nothing, sweetie." Dove replied to Simma "This bed isn't big enought for all three of us, so could you sleep in the sleeping bag?" Asked Dove to Simma. "Sure." Simma replied. "Maby i did mean that..." Whispered Dove to Matthew. "No, I didn't" she fully replid. She laied down realy close to Matthew, and Hugged him. Matthew's face was a dark scarlet. Dove had really excited him when she said 'maybe I did mean that..'. Now he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it. He squirmed slightly in Dove's arms. "Good night, Matthew. you too, Simma." Dove said "Night, Dove." replied Simma. "Sigh... We'll all be OK." Whispered Dove to herself. The End Category:Role Play